


Losing game

by MiraDramer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraDramer/pseuds/MiraDramer
Summary: I wrote this little one shot last night. I couldn't sleep and listened to "Arcade" and...yeah, that's the result. Hope some of you enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 7





	Losing game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one shot last night. I couldn't sleep and listened to "Arcade" and...yeah, that's the result. Hope some of you enjoy!

Virgil pulled his cold hand away as Roman tried to reach for it. The prince felt a painful sting in his heart, which made his eyes tear up again. It couldn't be true. Not again. He did his best to comfort the emo, to make him feel safe. But for some reason none of his efforts were enough. They were at the same point as always. Roman tried to make his voice sound stable, as he spoke. "Stormcloud...what's wrong?" Virge didn't speak. He just looked up into Roman's eyes, both close to tearing up. His eyeshadow wasn't able to cover his eye bags anymore. They stared for a minute, before Virge broke the eye contact and opened his mouth. Muffled, he wispered: "I can't do this anymore" Roman already got ready to answer, but the emo interrupted his attempt. "I can't do this to you anymore, Princey. Everytime I give you the hope that it might work...and it never does for long. I keep on and on hurting you. The further, the worse...I can't..." The boy's voice broke, as the tears started streaming down his face. Roman raised his hands, to brush the tears away from his cheeks and cup his face. Virge was forced to look into his eyes, even though he didn't want to. "I love you, Virge! The high is worth the pain! Life is always just a simple up and down, I got used to it, I need it..." Roman's eyes were shimmering. " I can't give you all the love you deserve, Roman! The only thing I give you is the feeling of action, of never standing still, while we're just spinning in the same circle over and over...Princey...I can't love you as much as I want to if I can't bring me to love myse-" The Prince couldn't hold himself any further. He bent forward to press his lips on the emo's. His reaction was slow and small. He just played along. Roman felt, that Virgil didn't mean what he was doing. It made him furious. He did his best in supporting him! Why wasn't he getting any payback! "I love you, for so many reasons, so much! Why can't you love yourself! Why don't you see-" He stopped screaming when he saw the boy flinch. He wanted to apologize, but the emo didn't let him. Virge gazed into his eyes as deeply as he could. "Because loving me is a losing game, Roman. It always has been." The door closed with a bang as the Prince was still staring at the spot where Virgil had stood a few moments ago. Maybe loving him was a losing game.


End file.
